VStrike
by Dark Deception
Summary: -ON HIATUS- The gang came out of retirement after 15 years, but instead, they became a new force for the KND.
1. Intro theme

**DD: Well, I'm at the library starting up a brand new fanfic. Yeah, a big embarrassment.**

**Wally: Not to mention that Codename: Kids Next Door has ended and we got no place to turn.**

**Lizzie: Why Nigel… Why do you have to leave Earth…?**

**DD: Man! This is even a snow day! So this is more that an embarrassment.**

**Abby: You tell me.**

**DD: Well, this is a dedication to all of the KND fans who are really pissed that the KND series has ended. But first, the intro theme song!**

Disclaimer: DD never owns the KND or the song 'Ride on shooting star' by The Pillows.

DD presents:

V-Strike

Intro

Well, after our historical victory over DCFDTL's eternal defeat and Nigel's departure to the Galactic KND, Sector V has literally disbanded and retired for 15 years. Now Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby and me, Alex, are now adults, but still remembered everything about the KND. Technically, I'm 31-years old while the others are 25 years of age. Now that we are out of retirement, we decided to become a new force for the KND known as: V-Strike

_orange no slido utsusu sora  
sponge no pride burasagete_

SPIDER  
iketotta sono yokanwa  
kakusanakutatte iinda  
irono tsuita yume mitaina

Ride on Shooting Star  
kokorono koede sandanjyuno youni  
utai tsuzuketa

Grunge no hamster otonabite  
Revenge no lobster hikitsurete

SNIPER  
fuchidotta sono sekaini  
naniga mierutte iunda  
neraumaeni sawaritaina

Ride on Shooting Star  
kimiwo sagashite kindan shoujyouchuu  
usowo tsuita

Ride on Shooting Star  
kokorono koede sandanjyuno youni  
utai tsuzuketa

TBC.

A/N: This fanfic came to me after watching the KND finale. Read, Review, Respect.


	2. Episode 1

**DD: This is really going to my head!**

**TKM: Well, where were you?**

**DD: the library, where else?**

**Kuki: So, Is this the second chapter of Codename: Keybearers Next Door or V-Strike?**

**DD: Hmmm. Guys, what do you think?**

**Abby: Me, coming out of retirement with the others and forming a new group? I can go with that.**

**Kuki: Our children as characters for Kingdom Hearts? I'm voting for it!**

**DD: Great… How about we start with- Uh, Hey, Stickyfoo! Drum roll!**

**Captain Stickybeard: Alright, I will! Stupid gum hole…**

Disclaimer: DD never owns KND at all.

DD presents:

V-Strike

Episode 1: Our first adventure! Live up to the new team!

V-Strike Headquarters, New York (Formerly KND sector V)

We begin our adventure with me. Yah I'm sitting on the couch on our new V-Strike HQ in the city of New York in the state of the same name, bored. Yeah, nothing is happening here. Kuki's working as president of the Rainbow Monkey corp. Hoagie's at the airport, and Abby's doing some splinter cell work to sabotage her sister's plans on world domination. Well I'm lucky that Wally is here with me. "Man, I'm soooooooooo bored!! There's no crime, no disasters, NOTHING!" I yelled in disgust. "Man, this is making me wanting to do something really random." I spoke when I decided to something random. "Well, I guess I'll cause some randomness." I then decided.

5 minutes later, I put a slice of the Kafizzel River cheese wheel in the microwave, set for it to melt in 20 minutes, staring at it… "Hey, Alex. What are you dong?" Wally said when I kept staring at the melting Kafizzel River cheese. "Watching the slice of the Kafizzel River cheese wheel melt for 20 minutes because I'm bored." I said to him as the cheese turns into a growing puddle. "You know, I don't think this is a good idea…" Wally told me, but before I started to object, the microwave was done. "Well, you said it isn't a good idea, huh? Big deal." I told him. But when I open the microwave, the gush of the melted of the Kafizzel River cheese exploded at our faces. "Told you." Wally told me. "Well, that's okay. I'll try and clean it up with the V-spray." I said to Wally when I pulled out a hydro gun called the V-spray. When I used it, the microwave was clean, but at a last second, broke down. "Oops." I meeped. "Great! Looks like we have to buy another microwave! Thanks a lot jackass!" Wally yelled as me until I got an idea. "Wait, how about we build one. That way, we don't have to spend any money on it." I told him. Wally thinks that I'm nuts. "What?!! We don't have any materials to build a new vehicle let alone a microwave!" Wally snapped at my idea. "Dude. It's alright. We can get some scrap metal and other functional stuff at the old, abandoned, Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn about the Lavatory amusement park. Then we won't have any problems!" I said to him as an alternative. "Well, let's just hope no one knows about this." Wally spoke as a defense.

As we went to the old Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn about the Lavatory fun park, there was a deconstruction group tearing it down. "What the!?" I yelled, seeing the construction crew tearing the place apart. "KUKI!!" I screamed when I stormed near Kuki Sanban, who is president of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation. "What is the meaning of this!!?" I roared when Wally knocked me out with an old giant handle, rendering me unconscious for a short time. "Hey, Kuki-Chan. What's going on here? Me and Alex are just trying to find some scrap to 'build' a new microwave, which is 'Alex's' idea." Wally spoke to Kuki. (Since they are married, he calls her Kuki-Chan.) "Oh, hi Wally. I ordered the team to tear down this amusement park. Remember that interview about our last mission? This place smells like an outhouse." Kuki told him. Somewhat, I got up on my feet and said to her this. "I can confess." Then, I took them back at the V-Strike HQ.

"What the? What were you thinking!?" Kuki yelled at what happened to the microwave. "Well, Alex was using it to melt that slice of cheese from the Kafizzle River, staring at it because he's bored. When it blasts at us, the melted cheese to be precise, He used the V-spray to clean it up. Well the microwave was clean, but it broke down at the last second!" Wally explained when I went to his face. "Well why didn't you tell me that WATER BREAKS DOWN APPLIANCES!!!!!" I screamed when he slammed me with a golf club. "Look you two; metal objects that were put in the microwave caused it to break down. So I guess we can just buy a new one instead of trying to build one." Kuki said happily. "Well, why didn't you tell us? Oh, and speaking of cheese, was it there 6 months ago?" Wally asked me about the Kafizzle River cheese, which to turn out that it was old and moldy, till I tossed it out the window. "Sheesh! Do you ever react faster enough?" Wally asked.

At 17:35(5:35 PM), I then went strolling around the streets with a bag of stuff I brought from the M-Mart (More Kafizzle River cheese, Sarcastic Nuts n' Nuts, Mofu Town Root Beer, you name It.) on one hand and a Mc. Bugles mega mac on the other, being eaten by me as a bite to eat, until I saw Hoagie hanging out on the driveway for a ride. "Yo, Hoagie. What's up?" I spoke to him. "Hey Alex, what are you doing?" Hoagie said to me also. "Nothing bad? No robbery, murder filings, anything?" I asked when Hoagie told me "Look. Nothing became extremely bad nowadays. Seems like this V-Strike thing was planed at a bad time." "Well, how are we to insure peace to not only children, but to everyone in the planet? Maybe we can try and beat the crap out of Count Spankulot? Or maybe even interrogate that Mr. Fizz person about the secret ingredient on that Mofu Town Root Beer I bought? Or how about we can settle the score with that niece of The Common Cold, Anna Worthington?" I start to ask when we heard an explosion in 976th Avenue. "All right! We finally got ourselves a crime to cripple!" I called out when I summoned the V-mobile. "Come on Hoagie!" I told him as he entered the back seat with the groceries I bought.

When we got to the scene, Wally and Kuki are also there, waiting to the enemy. "You two got the signal?!?" Hoagie asked, until something came out. "Alright guys, Lets V-MORPH!" Alex proclaimed as the V-belts we wear started to shine. "ONE!" I yelled as my clothing starts to turn into a red shirt with tan pants, all armored with steel patches and I'm equipped with a broadsword and an AK-47. "TWO!" Hoagie shouted as an aviator suit and a galactigun materialized to him, as well as a pair of goggles that was once worn in the past. "THREE!" Kuki cheered when her suit soon transformed into a leaf green cheerleader outfit, with a gown made entirely out of a random type of flower, which spawned a cute staff. "FOUR!" Wally roared out when he dove into the earth, turning his clothing into magnetic armor with magma flowing outside the back like a cape, arming himself with a pair of kinetic knuckles.

They were cut off by the reason that Abby hasn't came back or arrive. "What the?! Where's Abby?" I asked when it arrived. "Well-a now. If it-a isn't the Kids Next-a Door. You were-a well still." He spoke with an Italian Accent. "That's V-Strike now, Italian breath! By the way, who the hell are you?" I asked. "Well, I'm know as Robin Food, the 'Ingrate' who-a kept stealing food from-a young-a children. Remember?" he said. "What? Steal food from kids? Well, it looks like we got ourselves an idiot! Brace for impact, snack pincher!" I proclaimed when I aimed my gun at him. "You still don't know-a why? Well, let-a me bring my gang of Hungry Men to show-a you the reason!"

He yelled as he calls out his team. "Put em' up, you sissies!" Little Juan yelled with his arsenal of guns and explosives. "Come on! Let's SCARF up some villains!" Hoagie proclaimed with a pun line, as He, me and the others began to fight.

While at the V-Strike HQ, Abby came along and saw that no one's there. "Alex? Kuki? Hoagie? Where are they?" She pondered when she heard gunfire from 976th Avenue. "Now what's going on there?" She asked as she ran out.

Back at the battle, most of the Hungry Men were killed, leaving Robin Food and Little Juan standing, in there knees. "All right, food-for-fought, you coming with us, downtown to the prison cells." I proclaimed until something swooped down and rammed me in the tucas. "Ow!!! What the hell?" I shouted when I saw a spank happy vampire. "Huh?" I said when we noticed that the vampire was Mushi Sanban, Kuki's criminally insane sister. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my sister and those pathetic KNDoucebags!" She hissed when Kuki walked up to her face. "Hey! What do you mean by that, Mushi? And in case you didn't notice, I'm in a new battle team called V-Strike!" She told her, but before she reacts, I pinned down Mushi. "Why, in all places, did you escape from the insane asylum?" I yelled until Mushi teleports from my grip. "Remember that day I murdered your pathetic Posh Party Rainbow Monkey, sis?" Mushi told Kuki, when she recalled the events of that very day. (A/N: The flashback sequences are in _Italic _scan.)

_During the blackout, she was annoyed by the doll, but then decided to put the Posh Party Rainbow Monkey out of its misery. "I'll show her. I'll show that Rainbow Monkey fanatic how it feels to see a doll dead!" she thought when she tries to find something to kill it with. "Well, I guess giving things 'the fork' would be the oldest murder in the book." She thought again, till she saw the lights trying to flicker back on. She reacted quickly, grabbed the fork, and stabbed the Posh Party Rainbow Monkey in the back. "I need to hide it. Where am I supposed to hide it?" She hissed in her head as she saw the… well, I have no idea what it is, and hid it._

"Then you opened it, thinking that the turkey dinner's in there, but that's your old friend, your Posh Party Rainbow Monkey, dead!" Mushi hissed after Kuki remembered that moment. "And I know that she did that murderous moment and have her grounded." Hoagie told them and me. "Sheesh, should you at least lock her in the arena to battle a gryphon or something as punishment?" I asked until Wally laughed. "Her in an arena, fighting a winged beast! That, I really want to see." He laughed until Mushi thrown her gloves and slammed them on Wally's tucas. "F!(!" he yelled. "Enough of that! lets turn you all into my slaves!" Mushi snarled as she unleashes her blood soaked, spiky hands. "Wow, Even I wasn't that surprised." Hoagie spoke, now surprised about her deadly hands. "Hey! Did you forget about me?" A certain voice called out, turning out to be Abby. "Yo, Abby! Where have you been?" I said to her. She is armored with her sister's light metal outfit, with blue, slyphed armbands. "Well, seems like another KNDunce decided to be my next victim." Mushi hissed as Abby replies with a scoff. "Why do you even keep trying to call us members of the KND? We retired for 15 years, until we decided to form a new team named V-Strike!" Abby told her. Mushi began to snicker and said "Different name, same fate." "All right team, let's give her a taste of our special attack! It's time to launch: The V-cannon!" I called as Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby began to prepare the attack.

I stand in the middle with a V-locket open, generating an energy flow. Hoagie and Abby are on the left, posing with their V-lockets facing to mine. Wally and Kuki are on the right, posing with their V-lockets facing to mine. "V-CANNON! STRIKE NOW!!" We shouted as a powerful strain of energy blasted at Mushi. "NOOOO!!! WHY DIDN'T I GET THE CHANCE TO STRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as her form of a spank happy vampire disappeared, along with her bloody hands.

After the attack, we have been reverted to our own attire, along with the KND attack force arriving. "Whoa! How did you all do that?" Fanny asked when we heard her. "Oh crap! It's Numbuh 86!" Wally yelled. "Um, it's a long story, but………… PLEASE DON"T DECOMMISSION US!!!" Kuki wailed as she held on tight on Wally. "Decommission you? For that awesome trick on them? Not! You really have outdone those guys! By the way, how come you all aren't forgotten about your past adventures?" Fanny asked. "Well, we became a new heroic group for the KND so we can preserve peace to the planet. We were just doing it to make Nigel proud." I told her, feeling gloomy about Nigel with the Galactic KND and his breakup with his so-close-to-be-Ms-Uno, Lizzie Devine. "It's okay, you all. Who cares about- Wait. Did you say 'Galactic KND'?" Fanny asked when she overheard the word 'Galactic'. "Yeah… and Father is trying to hunt him down. That's why we formed a new team!" I proclaimed. "Really? And what's that?" she then asked. We replied with pride "We are known as: V-Strike!"

End of Episode 1

A/N: After the end of each episode, I decided to add the 'Next time on V-Strike' bit for the upcoming episode. Also, the following things are in this fanfic, but I don't own them, except the Mofu Town Root Beer.

Kafizzle River cheese is off of Camp Lazlo.

Sarcastic Nuts n' nuts and M-mart is off of Elite Beat Agents.

Remember the three R's and read the bit after that: Read, Review, and Respect!

-----------

Alex: Well. Now that we became affiliated with the KND, we finally have to begin our new adventure!

Wally: But, are we forgetting something about locking up Robin Food and Little Juan to the brig?

Hoagie: We did have the ransom for capturing Mushi, but something isn't right with the people. They are wearing these odd braces!

Alex: Crap! This has to be Knightbrace's handiwork!

Next time on V-Strike:

Episode 2: Bracing for impact! Knightbace and Robin Food tags up!


End file.
